


Cuddle Time

by Darkchi13



Series: Heinz the Ocelot [3]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Drabble, Even if it is not mentioned in the story, M/M, Ocelot Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Perry is part of the family, Vanessa approves, Written on Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkchi13/pseuds/Darkchi13
Summary: Take comfort when and where you can.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Series: Heinz the Ocelot [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019751
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Perryshmirtz Valentine's Day 2021





	Cuddle Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Perryshmirtz Valentines day 2021. This is the first true drabble I've written. Exactly 100 words. It's hard to do. Part of my Ocelot Heinz collection. Prompt was family of choice.

Vanessa paused on her way past the couch. It wasn’t unusual to see Perry, but it was a strange to see him curled up with a wild cat. She arched an eyebrow at him and he titled his head towards an inator. Ah, so it was dad. She eyed the cat, which appeared to be asleep. This time Perry raised an eyebrow, and she shook her head. Vanessa didn’t need dad for anything. He had just seemed stressed lately. Perry was family now though and he seemed to have everything under control. She could leave the two to their cuddles.


End file.
